When He's Gone
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Summery:  Based of when Sasuke leaves afterwards. Sakura miss’s him so much. But she knows he might not come back. How is she taking it? [The Way I Put How She Takes It Next day In A Way Kinda] [SongFic] [SasuSaku] [ OneShot]


**Summery: Based of when Sasuke leaves afterwards. Sakura miss's him so much. But she knows he might not come back. How is she taking it[The Way I Put How She Takes It Next day In A Way Kinda [SongFic [SasuSaku [ OneShot**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto enough said….I also will NEVER own Avril Lavigne's song When Your gone Sigh..  
**

**A.N. To al my reviewers of my Akatsuki Based Stories I think I am going insane but aww well I am board this is what happens so if it suck s I agree with you no need to tell me so don't bother with flames. Juss don't review if u hate it. **

**A.N 2- The Lyrics are in the backround. This is in Sakura's POV.**

**When He's Gone. (Sakura's P.O.V)**

I woke up screaming his name. I looked around he truly had left Kohana. I thought he would have stayed after what I had done last night. I guess I was wrong. Maybe he truly does hate me. Maybe I truly am an Annoyance. I looked around me as I bit my lip. I stood up crying. Why had he left that fool. Now we might have to kill him. Why I can't believe he left us , me , Kohana. I walked down the street dragging ky feet. I saw Tsunade the new Hokage's helped moving documents again. They walked passed. I felt the rain start to pour. I felt my hair cling to my face form being wet. I looked at the sky letting the rain pour over my face. I miss him a lot. I wonder if he is even to sound yet? I had tot ell Tsunade-Sama but I couldn't find the energy to get myself there. I walked to her door and stopped myself in front of the door. I knocked lightly as I still had some tears coming down but still you can't tell. The rain camouflaged my tears. I heard and saw the door open. She was shocked as she let me in.

"What do I owe this visit?" I heard her say. I looked at her as I stood there in front of her desk.  
" S-S-Sasuke left the village last night…'" I said before running out the door. I had tears going down my face still.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

I guess I kinda started to stop liking him as much as I sued to but still why did he have to leave us? I didn't think I would want him as much as I did. I a crying over him or the loss of a friend? I was getting close to him finally and he had to go and leave Kohana. For Sound. I bet he left him house all neat and tidy and now its going to take forever to go through each day. I watched him leave. I looked at him leave but he chucked me in my head. I Wonder why eh said thank you though…?

I walked through town as I dragged my feet looking down. It was pouring rain out. I didn't care at the moment. With out Sasuke-Kun was the worst thing ever. I walked down a ally and I walked to the other side. I made it to my apartment. I looked around my empty apartment. I saw the picture of team 7. Why did he have to leave? I picked it up as I cried and the tears fell on the picture. I put it down well more like threw it down.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

My heart feels broken its missing Sasuke so much. Will I be able to go on with out him? I don't know juss naruto and Kakashi I really don't know. I was feel I don't know low? IU see his face everywhere. Like its haunting me everywhere I go. I missed his Hn's and you are annoying now. His words I want to hear them now. Now and forever.

I heard the phone ring. I got up and dragged myself over to the phone. It said Naruto. I bit my lip as I answered the phone.

"What do you want naruto?" I asked annoyed he sighed over the phone __

"Wanna go train together?" I heard him say. I told him yes as I hugn up. I put my sandals back on as I made my way outside I locked my door as I walked down the now wet streets of Kohana. It stopped raining. I made it to the training field finally and sat on the log waiting for Naruto. I heard him running and he said wanna spar? I told him yea she started to fight.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now__

I knew I didn't have chance with Sasuke-Kun I knew he didn't like em like I loved him. But everything I do reminds me of him as I train as I spar. It all reminds me of him. I knew he left all of his clothes at his estate. There probably sitting there un touched. And they smell like his training and stuff. I watched him walk away not doing a thing but scream out useless information he didn't need.

Naruto gave up after a while as I told him bye. I walked down the soggy streets of the village. I looked around at the Shops as I looked down. I went to the cherry blossom park as I sat under them and closed my eyes.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I thought about how much everyone will miss him no that he is gone. How much we will miss seeing his face. How much we want to hear his smug remarks. We will always miss him now and forever.

I opened my eyes as I got up and walked around the town a bit. I stopped and looked at the Uchiha Distract. I walked in it as I walked past all the houses. No one no uchiha was here now. No body. Empty. I walked into his house as I sat on his bed I looked around. yeah He put the picture down of team 7. I lifted it up as I cried a bit more.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah._

I knew that we where opposites but opposites attracted right? Out there forever I wills till love him no matter what happens. I knew we should be together. I wanted Sasuke to know that I would do anything for him. I would have gone with him. I would have. I can hardly breath through my crying I was hyper venal ting kind of.

I got up and walked out of his house as I walked out of the Uchiha distract and back to my home. I missed him and its been not even 24 hours. I walked into my home and leaned on my now shut door . I sighed as I slumped to the ground of my apartment.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I knew I would hardly see himagain but I miss him and will forever….

**Ok one) this sux..2) It had killed my thinking I have a headache now…sigh Request form in Bio…**


End file.
